Pickup Party
by GoddessShizu
Summary: What happens if all relationships are null and void for one weekend? What happens when new pairings arise through sheer coincidence? Find out if the relationships you know will last...or if others form by chance... M for lemon
1. Invitation

DISCLAIMER: Sad but true: I don't own Strawberry Panic!!!!!!!

Please read and review!!!!

* * *

Yaya looked curiously at the invitation in her hand.

Pick-up Party

YOU are invited!!!

Do you dare….

to take the risk?

to take the adventure on?

to gamble high stakes?

Then you are welcome…but you must obey the rules.

Even more curious, she opened the card.

The Rules:

NO relationships exist this weekend

You must be open toward new experiences

If you agree, then pack a bag, plan to spend the weekend and come to the Astrea Gate after class on Friday…

PS: Everyone who received an invitation is cleared to leave

A huge grin spread across Yaya's face. This sounded like fun. And her relationship with Tsubomi was not the exclusive kind. Both had decided to leave the other enough freedom to get involved with other girls as well. Yaya looked at the envelope again, for some kind of clue of who had sent the invitation.

A knock sounded, only seconds before the door was opened by Tsubomi, swinging a similar card to the one Yaya was holding.

"Hey, Yaya-chan, did you get an invitation as well?"  
"Yeah, I did. What do you think?"  
"Sounds like great fun." Tsubomi grinned. "Any idea who sent it?"

"No. But maybe we'll find out who else received one. Anyway, Friday is in two days, so we should know soon enough."  
"I know, but I'm sooooooooooo curious!!!!" Tsubomi whined.

"Well, we'll find a way to make the time fly by." Yaya grinned and kissed her girlfriend.


	2. The journey

On a cold, windy and rainy Friday afternoon, a small group of girls huddled by the gate.

"Amane-senpei, I'm freezing." Hikari said, shivering.

"Come here, I'll warm you." The Spican prince pulled her fellow Etoile closer to raise her body temperature.

"Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan! You got an invitation as well!" Yaya and Tsubomi walked through the gate towards their friends. "Do you have any idea who sent them?"

"Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan! No, we have no idea." Tamao answered for her roommate and herself.

They stood close together and whispered. "Who else is here? It's hard to tell, with all these raincoats and hoods and scarves."

"We just heard Amane-sama and Hikari-chan." Nagisa quietly said.

"You're kidding. Those two are going to this kind of party?" Yaya looked disbelievingly at the other girls.

"I was surprised, too."

"Speaking of surprises- what are YOU doing here, Nagisa-chan? Is Shizuma-sama letting you go? I thought she'd be way too jealous." Tsubomi stated.

"She's okay with it. She got an invitation as well." Nagisa said, just as the former Etoile stepped up to the waiting group.

"Hi, Nagisa." She kissed her young girlfriend gently.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa returned the kiss. "Do you know who else is here?"

Shizuma took a moment to look around. "Well, over there are Amane and Hikari. And there are Chikaru and Shion. That's Miyuki over there."

As she spoke, the gate opened to let out two more girls dressed in raincoats with hoods pulled over their heads and small travel bags in their hands.

"Is that who I think it is? Kaname and Momomi?" Yaya asked.

Tamao stared at the two new arrivals. "I think so."

"That's a strange group…but it should be fun." Nagisa smiled.

A pair of headlights cut through the dreary light of the late afternoon. A small bus drove up to the girls, came to a stop and opened the doors. The girls climbed in and drove off, to an unknown weekend.

"Does anyone have any idea where we're going and who sent those invitations?" Kaname asked as the bus drove off.

"No. But you always seem to know everything." Yaya raised and eyebrow and looked at the older girl.

"Seriously, Nanto-san, would I ask if I knew?"

Yaya shrugged. "I guess not. You'd much more likely sit here and brag about knowing more than the rest and not tell anyone anything."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "See?"

The bus continued to move, the girls chatting quietly among themselves, speculating about the invitation and the mysterious host.

Finally, the bus drove through a pair of gates.

'I know this place,' Nagisa thought. 'I've been here…This is…'  
"I should have known." Kaname groaned. "Hanazono's summer home."

Nagisa turned to her girlfriend. "Did you send the invitations?"

"Yes. But why should I have taken the fun of speculating away from you?"

Tamao smiled, having overheard the conversation. "It would have been a spoiler. So what exactly is a pick-up party?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." Shizuma smiled mysteriously, then proceeded to hoard the girls into the house, telling them which rooms could be used and asking everyone to gather in the living room as soon as possible.


	3. Prologue

Half an hour later, everyone was in the living room, curiously waiting to see what would happen. Shizuma stood up and walked to the front of the room, the chatter around her quieting instantly.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad to see that all of you decided to come." She smiled warmly.

"I'll give you the details for this weekend now. No relationships exist this weekend. Everyone will pick a number and pin it on, so everyone can read it. In this box," She held up a small wooden box, "are the same numbers. You will pick a number. Then, you have to spend at least one hour with that person. There are no rules to what you can or can't do, as long as you don't force anyone to do anything. When the hour is over and you don't want to spend more time together, come back here."

Shizuma's gaze drifted through the room. "Any questions?"

An unanimous shaking of heads gave her the answer she needed.

"Good. Then this is your last chance to flee. As soon as you have a number, you've got to stay."

"What about you? Are you taking a number or will you be the weekend voyeur?" Kaname asked.

"No, I'll pick a number as well. Does anyone want to leave?" No one moved. "Good. Then I'll let you draw the numbers now." Shizuma made her way through the room, allowing each girl to pick a small badge with a number from her outstretched hand. Nagisa looked at her badge: 509. She shrugged and pinned it to her blouse.

"Okay. Oh, over there are refreshments." She pointed to a table loaden with snacks and lots of bottles, many of them filled with alcohol. "Now, you have to pick a number and find the person. Who wants to start?"

"I'll start!" Yaya jumped up and dashed toward the box. "Number 853. Who's that?"

Shion stood up. "That's my number." She blushed.

Tamao was next to choose a piece of paper. "I've got 225."  
"That's me. I've always been curious about you." Momomi smirked.

Kaname gave Tamao a hard look. "You'd better be nice to my Momomi."

Momomi caressed Kaname's shoulder. "I'm not yours. At least not for this weekend, remember?"

Kaname grumbled.

"Oh, all right. Then I want a number now." She walked toward the box, reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "Who's 472?"

Miyuki gulped. "I am."

Kaname groaned. "Can I pick again?"

Shizuma smirked. "After an hour with Miyuki, you're welcome to pick another number." Turning away from Kaname, she asked:" Who wants to pick?"

Tsubomi stepped up to the box and drew. "509?" She looked around. "Nagisa-chan, that's you!" Nagisa smiled a bit uncertainly.

Chikaru was next. "I've got number 329."

Hikari whispered: "That's my number, Chikaru-senpei."

Shizuma gazed at Amane. "I guess that leaves us."

"So we'll go somewhere and spend an hour together, doing whatever. And after that hour, we can come back here?" Shion asked.

"Exactly. And if you want to spend more time together, you don't come back."

"Well, then let's go." Momomi took Tamao's hand, pulling her along. The other pairs of girls followed their lead.


	4. Chikaru and Hikari

Chikaru and Hikari walked toward the French doors that led onto the patio. They left the house and found a nice place to sit outside. Chikaru had to admit she liked the idea of the pick-up party, but she had hoped to end up with someone who was more forward than Hikari, since she herself was rather shy.

'Well, no one said that we'd have to do anything." Chikaru thought to herself. Even though, fact was: she knew she wanted it. But not with Hikari. She seemed so young and innocent. So they'd have to do something different.

They started an easy conversation about school and the responsibilities of being Etoile and being part of the student council. But after a while, it turned to more personal issues.

"Hikari-chan? Are you happy with Amane?"

The young girl was deep in thought for a while.

"Well…I like Amane-senpei very, very much. But…we…haven't done…anything. We just talk and sometimes, we hold each other. And we've kissed."

She sighed.

"And I'm not even sure I want more. Amane-senpei is wonderful, but…well…I don't know if I'm ready for more. And I don't think I want more…with her."

"Why not with her?"

"I'm…I'm just not sure that I want to be with another girl like that."

"Well, then just leave it like it is."  
"I'd like that. But everyone is pushing us toward a relationship, by talking about us, asking us what's going on, trying to force us to share romantic moments…it's strenuous."  
"It often seems as if you care very much about Amane. So I guess many people misunderstand. I mean, everyone knows you, as Etoile. And many girls are just hopelessly romantic. Lots of them have a crush on Amane…and you, too."

"I do care about Amane-senpei. Very much. I love her, as a person, a mentor, maybe like an older sister. But I don't want to…sleep with her or something like that."

Both girls were silent for a moment.

"What…what about you, Chikaru-senpei?"

"I think there is someone here with whom I'd like more. But I'm shy…and I don't really have any experience."  
"But you are so beautiful and sweet and nice…who wouldn't want to be with you?" Hikari asked, blushing.

Chikaru smiled. "Thank you, Hikari. I don't know how she feels about me. And I don't think I'm beautiful." She looked at her watch. "The hour is almost over. Do you want to go back?"

"Yeah, I guess we'd better."

The two girls started to walk back toward the house.  
"You really are beautiful." Hikari said again. "Who is the girl you like?"

The black haired girl stared. She hadn't expected such a direct, personal question from timid Hikari.

"I guess I can tell you. But please don't tell anyone else."  
"I won't. I don't tell anyone my friends' secrets. I wouldn't want anyone to talk about mine."

"Okay." Chikaru took a deep breath, preparing to say what she'd never admitted to anyone before. Just as she opened the door to the living room, she whispered: "It's Shion."


	5. Yaya and Shion

After snatching a bottle and two glasses from the refreshment table, Yaya led Shion up to one of the bedrooms of the house and closed the door. Shion looked at the younger girl, her heart beating rapidly. She knew that Yaya was quite promiscuous and had a lot of experience, unlike the Spican student council president. And, in the dim light of the room, she could almost be mistaken for someone else…someone else with black hair and brown eyes…Chikaru…

"So, what are you up to?" Yaya's perky voice tore Shion out of her thoughts.

"I…I don't really know…I mean…it's not like…well…"

Yaya laughed. "I never thought our president could stutter like that. I also didn't think you'd be so shy."

"Well, I'm shy. And there's never been anything between us…so…" she shrugged.

Yaya opened the bottle of champagne and filled the glasses, handing one to Shion.

"Then let's have something to drink first."

Shion gladly accepted the glass. "Here's to us."

As the amount of liquid in the bottle decreased, the girls became more and more giggly, Shion finally loosening up a bit. While taking another sip, she spilled the champagne across her neck.

"You spilled something. Let me get that for you." Yaya leaned over, carefully licking the spilled bubbly from the blond girl's neck. Shion closed her eyes.

"That feels good," she purred.

"You want me to go on?"

"Yes, please!"

Yaya continued to kiss Shion's neck, moving lower onto her cleavage, slowly unbuttoning the blouse. The blond girl moaned, her eyes still closed. In her imagination, it wasn't Yaya who was making her pulse race and her skin flush. Hands followed the lips, stroking and caressing softly, as more fabric was slowly removed from the Spican president's body.

Yaya grinned as the other girl began to respond, kissing her, stroking, pulling away clothing.

Shion hesitantly massaged Yaya's breasts, not quite sure what she was doing.

"Oooooh, don't stop…" Yaya moaned, causing Shion to intensify her touch.

Lying on the bed, fully naked, both girls felt each other up as if there was no tomorrow. Shion's hand moved over Yaya's body, sliding between her legs, massaging softly.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she whispered nervously.

"Don't stop, it feels good," Yaya moaned.

"But I really have no idea…" Shion stopped, completely unsure of herself.

Yaya grinned and laid her own hand over the other girl's hand. "I'll help you."

Together, the girls massaged, gaining intensity, making Yaya gasp and moan. As her arousal increased, her own hand ceased moving, but Shion had gained enough confidence to continue alone. Yaya climaxed, raising her hips to feel even more of the other girl's caresses.

After she had caught her breath, Yaya kissed her way down the Spican president's body, settling between her legs, kissing and licking until the other girl moaned ecstatically. Her hips moved rhythmically, her moaning became louder, until she came, gasping and calling a name: "Chikaru!"

Yaya moved up to Shion's face, grinning.

"So…you want Chikaru?" she asked conversationally.

Shion blushed a bright red. "There's no point in denying it, is there?"

"No. I'd never believe you."

She sighed. "Yes. I really have a huge crush on her. But she's so open, so warm, so beautiful and sweet…she'd never want me."

"Oh, don't say that. Have you tried to win her?"  
"No! I never could!"

Yaya looked at her intently. "You're just scared. You should try, you have nothing to loose."

"But…but how could I ever do that?"  
"Well, let's see…"

They spent the rest of their hour plotting how Shion could make a move on Chikaru.


	6. Kaname and Miyuki

Miyuki followed Kaname, a feeling of trepidation accompanying her the entire way. She positively dreaded the next hour with Kaname. But they had to follow the rules of the pick-up party.

Similar thoughts were coursing through Kaname's mind. What was she supposed to do with lame Miyuki? She definitely didn't want to share any intimacies with the Miatorian school-council president. Miyuki was so pathetic, with her arranged marriage always such a big thing. And the way she was drooling over Hanazono. Kaname mentally shook herself with disgust.

They stepped into an unoccupied room, closing the door behind them.

Kaname turned to face the other girl and heaved a sigh.

"So, Rokujou, I'm stuck with you for an hour."

"And I'm stuck with you." Miyuki answered mildly.

"No, YOU should be grateful. It's a privilege to spend time with me."

"Oh, my mistake." The student-council president words dripped with irony.

"And what exactly gives your time so much quality?"

Kaname stared hard at the other girl. "I'll let you know that I could teach you quite a lot. But I doubt you'd be a worthy student."

Miyuki sat down on a sofa and gazed out the window. She didn't want to talk to Kaname and it was quite obvious that the other girl felt the same. But only staring at the dreary weather became boring after a few minutes, so the student-council president turned her gaze to the Spican who has flopped down on the bed.

"What?" Kaname asked after a few moments.

"What what?" Miyuki asked back.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just looking."

Silence resumed. Kaname looked at her nails, bored. Every minute, she checked her watch. Time didn't seem to pass.

"So, what's it like, always scheming and plotting against others?" Miyuki asked finally.

Kaname grinned. "It's thrilling. But I doubt you'd like it. You're much too clean-cut."

Miyuki shrugged. "I guess I am. But scheming is nothing I would want to do anyway. I guess I just want to understand why you always relish in other's misery."

Kaname let out a mirthless laugh. "Relish in their misery? They are so stupid, focusing on totally trivial things. They don't see what's really important and that's why it's so easy to set them up."

"What do you mean, trivial things?"

Kaname thought for a moment. "Well, look at Aoi. She is so totally focused on pleasing everyone that she doesn't even bother to consider what she wants for herself. She doesn't seem to have a personality. And since she can't please both Hanazono and Suzumi, she doesn't know what to do."

"But she is with Shizuma". Miyuki pointed out.

"Yeah. And always apologizing for that."

Miyuki pondered this. Somehow, Kaname seemed to have a point.

"And Hanazono is a whole subject herself. The way she's still caught up in herself since Sakuragi died."

The student-council president made an indignant noise, but the Spican pretended not to notice as she went on.

"She picked up just about any girl who came along, ditching her after a few weeks. And then, along came Aoi, her true love." Kaname laughed. "True love, my foot. That little girl is definitely not what Hanazono needs."

"What about Hikari? Is she a little girl too? I mean, you went after her."

"I did, but not because I loved her or anything. She was in the way. Momomi and I wanted to become the Etoile candidates, but Ootori and Konohana were in our way. I only wanted to get that kid away from Ootori, so she wouldn't have a partner."

"Well, that was one scheme that didn't work out."

Kaname shrugged. "You win some, you lose some. But I usually win, so I guess I can live with that small inconvenience."

Silence reigned again.

"So, Rokujou, what's that between you and Hanazono?"

"We're friends, nothing more", Miyuki replied, blushing furiously.

"Friends. Okay. And that's why you're red as a lobster as soon as I mention her."

Miyuki sighed heavily. "Well, I would want more, but I'm not what she wants. And we really are close friends and I don't want to risk that friendship."

Kaname looked at her approvingly. "Wow, Rokujou. Never thought I'd ever say this to you, but you seem to set the right priorities. Quite surprising."

"You mean you'd value a friendship more than an affair?"

"Sure. If it gives me an advantage, that is."

"Well, Shizuma's friendship means a lot to me. I don't look for advantages."

"Would an affair with her have any advantages for you?"

Miyuki thought for a while.

"Maybe…I guess I could gain some experience from that. I've never done any more than kiss anyone. And if it became more than an affair, then I might dare to stand up to my parents."

Kaname sighed. "I take back what I said. You don't set the right priorities."

"I guess you would see it that way."

"Of course. Even if it is a risk, you should take it if there's a chance to gain something from it."

"But Shizuma doesn't want me. Not as an affair, not as her girlfriend. So why should I bother and ruin our friendship, which might not give me much of an advantage, but makes me feel good, gives me someone to rely on, someone I can trust."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Hanazono is not the type of person I would call reliable. Look at how badly she neglected her Etoile duties."

"Kaname, she was mourning Kaori. Kaori's death completely destroyed her life."

The Spican shrugged. "I'd never bind myself so closely to someone. I don't want anyone to be able to destroy my life."

Miyuki smiled thinly. "So you're afraid."

"I am not afraid. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yes, you are. You are afraid to let go, to give up your control." Miyuki leaned forward and looked directly into Kaname's eyes. "There are things in life you can't control. For example feelings, love. Other people. But if you don't let emotions and people into your life, you seriously lose out on something. On something that can enrich your life." She settled herself onto the sofa more firmly. "Of course, there's the risk of getting hurt. But it's worth it. Because the reward is so precious."

Kaname laughed. "Yeah, right. Whatever. That's what weak people say, Rokujou. And anyway, if love and emotions are so precious and worth everything, then why are you submitting to that arranged marriage?"

Miyuki stared at the other girl, dumbfounded.

"So you have no answer to that. I'll tell you why: it's because all that crap about feelings and stuff sounds wonderful, sounds really, really great, but it's not real life. Real life is harsh and only the strongest survive and do whatever they want to do. The weak ones just try to get through, always waiting for the fairytale to happen, without realising that fairytales are quite aptly named. Fairies aren't real, they are a product of some unhappy people's imaginations, who dream of some happy life. And fairy tales are just as unrealistic. And while waiting for that glorious prince on the mighty steed, they allow themselves to be pushed around by everyone, because they've lost all sense of reality."

"Kaname, you have a very strange and very negative way of looking at life. But just wait until you meet someone you really fall in love with. You'll see that you won't get far with your way of dealing with life."

With that, Miyuki crossed her arms and turned to stare out the window, her mind reeling, thinking about her arranged marriage that came closer every day.

Kaname flopped back down onto the bed, a grin on her face. She had managed to scratch Miyuki's emotions. That had been worth it. But all that blithering about emotions and love…yuck!

The two girls spend the remainder of the hour in silence, then hurried back toward the living room.


	7. Amane and Shizuma

Smiling, Shizuma took the Etoile's hand and led her up the stairs.

"This is one of my favorite rooms ", she said, opening a door. Amane followed, curiously viewing the comfortably furnished room, with a large canopy bed, a cozy sofa and a fireplace. It featured a huge window, offering an unobscured view of the beach and the ocean.

"Wow!" Amane stood and stared in awe. "It's absolutely gorgeous!"

The storm in which the girls had left the school had reached the summer home a little while ago. Now, black clouds raced across the sky, the wind drove the rain hard against the window and the ocean was tossing around frothy waves angrily. Lightning flashed every few minutes, bathing the scene in creepy, purple-blueish hues.

"I could just stand here and watch this all night", Amane said quietly.

Standing behind the Etoile, Shizuma wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist.

"That would be ridiculously romantic", she whispered, "and a complete waste of time."

Amane leaned against the former Etoile, enjoying the firm body behind her. She had never expected to be this close to Shizuma. She felt secure, as if the firmness of the tall girl behind her offered a promise of guidance, which she was seeking. In what? In her position as Etoile. In that confusing whatever she shared with Hikari. And in her own entangled emotions that she simply couldn't explain to herself.

"It…it feels good…tobeheldbyyou." Amane stammered, without taking her eyes from the ocean.

A gentle smile pulled at the corners of Shizuma's mouth.

"To be honest, it feels quite good to be holding you", she answered, still whispering. Taking Amane into her arms had been an impulse. Lately, the new Etoile had seemed so…lost. Alone. Unsure. And young.

As if on their own accord, Shizuma's hands started to move, softly stroking Amane's flat stomach, sliding over her ribs, caressing her hips. Only when Amane's head settled on her shoulder, with closed eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips, did Shizuma realize what she was doing. But it somehow felt right. And Amane didn't seem to oppose, so she simply allowed her hands to do what they wanted.

They continued to stroke and caress, wandering slowly up the Etoile's body, sliding across the warm wool pullover. The thick fabric almost completely hid the Spican's breasts, surprising Shizuma when her hands brushed over the soft curve. Amane gasped.

The silver-haired woman glanced at her companion's face, noticing the closed eyes and the look of rapt bliss. Bending down slightly, her lips brushed Amane's neck, trailing kisses languidly from her collarbone up to her jaw.

The Etoile's breathing quickened. Her hands clenched her jeans as Shizuma's lips drifted over her cheek to her ear, fastening on her earlobe. She moaned when the emerald-eyed beauty nibbled and licked her ear.

Amane turned her head, placing her lips squarely on Shizuma's, which had slipped away from the Spican's ear. As the kiss deepened, the Etoile turned to face the other woman, just slightly breaking the kiss in the process.

Lips and tongues played for a felt eternity, Shizuma being bold and forward from the beginning, Amane kissing shyly at first, then loosening up quickly.

The Miatorian stroked her friend's back, more intensely as the kiss deepened. Amane's hands hesitantly moved over Shizuma's back, gaining confidence with each passing moment.

The green-eyed girl let her hands slide over the Spican's ribs, once again settling on her breasts, massaging them lustfully. She hadn't thought that being with Amane would turn her on so strongly.

The Etoile's kisses and touches increased as the young woman lost her inhibition. Shizuma moaned as her arousal heightened, leaning closer to feel even more of Amane's caresses. A lustful fog began to cloud her mind. Only a small part of her brain observed that the Spican was manoeuvring them toward the bed.

But there was something…there was something she needed to know…before things got completely out of hand. What was it? The Miatorian thought for a moment. Oh, yeah.

She placed her hands on the Etoile's shoulder, stopping their movement.

"Amane, wait."  
Brown eyes viewed her quizzically.

"Have you ever before?"

"What?" The Spican asked, puzzled.

"Have you ever had sex?"

Amane cast her eyes down. "No", she mumbled.

Shizuma took her hand, pulled her over to the bed and sat down next to the younger woman.

"Then I'm sorry…I can't."

Amane's face fell. "Why?"

"Because your first time should be with someone you love, who loves you, too. With someone like Hikari, perhaps?"

"I don't know. First of all, I don't think Hikari wants that kind of intimacy with me. And I'm not sure I want it with her. We're always pushed towards a relationship. And maybe it's the right thing. But if it was, then no one would need to push us, don't you think? We would just do what we felt like."

"Yes, you would. You would do what you felt was right and you would be intimate." Shizuma said quietly.

"But we've never gotten really close. We just, you know, hold each other, cuddle. A small kiss sometimes. But never like it was with you." Amane blushed furiously.

Shizuma stared at her. "Amane, please don't tell me you have a crush on me."

"What? No! No, I don't." She paused, looking at Shizuma. "But you are incredibly gorgeous. And sexy." She blushed an even deeper red. "And you're so experienced. It would have been really great with you." Her voice became lower and lower as she spoke.

"And anyway, I'd be way too shy to have my first time with someone I love. I'd be too scared to mess up, to make a mistake."

Shizuma giggled. "I can tell you from experience that no one is going to think you're messing up if she really loves you."

"But what if she's as inexperienced as I am?"

"Believe me, you'll find ways to please each other." Shizuma eyed her thoughtfully. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Amane squirmed. "Maybe…but I don't want to talk about it."

The green-eyed woman laughed. "You don't have to. It's none of my business."

They sat in silence, Shizuma watching the storm, Amane looking at the ceiling.

"But I…" "So you…", they started at the same time. Both girls laughed.

"You first." Shizuma said.

"But I really think that…it would help me…if we…" her voice trailed off.

"So you want to have sex with me to gain some experience."

"Yes." Amane blushed again.

Shizuma sighed. "I can understand why you want to, but I still think your first time should be with someone you love. It's something you can only experience once. It's special. And I don't want you to be disappointed."

"I won't be. I know what I'm doing." Amane said forcefully.

The silver-haired woman looked at her, torn between wanting to help her friend and acting on her own judgement. But, when she thought about it, she had to admit it was Amane's life. And Shizuma could very well understand how intimidating the first night with a lover could be. Especially if someone was as shy as the Etoile. If Amane thought it would put her more at ease to have some experience before she ended up in a similar situation with someone she loved, then Shizuma would help her.

Without further ado, the green-eyed beauty leaned toward her friend and kissed her softly. Amane moved closer, pulling Shizuma into her arms, kissing her passionately. She fell back onto the mattress, the Miatorian landing on top of her. Hands stroked, caressed, teased. Both women's voices mingled as they gasped and moaned with their mounting arousal.

To her own horror, Shizuma realized that she felt nervous and unsure. Usually, she bedded girls because she wanted them and they wanted her. Sleeping with a friend because she wanted to gain experience was something that hadn't happened in Shizuma's past.

What did Amane expect of her? What did she want to experience, what turned her on, what did she like?

"Shizuma? Is everything okay?" Amane whispered.

"Yes. Of course. Sure." The silver-haired girl said with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

She resumed kissing her friend, pushing all unwanted thoughts away from her mind. Her hand slipped beneath the pullover, enjoying the soft skin, moving upward, settling on the small breasts.

"Your breasts are absolutely gorgeous", Shizuma whispered, pushing the pullover up over the Etoile's head, allowing her lips to follow her hands.

Amane panted.

"This feels…this feels sooooo good", she moaned.

"Honey, I haven't even started yet."

With agonizing slowness, Shizuma peeled off her friend's clothing. When only her panties remained, the Miatorian paused.

"Amane, are you sure you want this?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" the Spican gasped, desperate for Shizuma's touch.

The silver-haired beauty obeyed, slowly pulling off the panties with her teeth, sending shivers down her friend's back. By now, her own arousal was so intense that her concentration was beginning to slip. She had been certain that she could easily maintain control, could hold back and focus on giving the Spican pleasure. But there was something about Amane that heightened her lust. She simply wanted to let go and make love to her friend, without thinking.

"Amane, if there is anything you…you feel uncomfortable with…please tell me…and I promise I'll try to stop."

"Just don't stop…this is wonderful…"

Shizuma stretched out beside the Etoile, kissing her, one hand sliding between the younger woman's legs, sending Amane into a storm of sensation similar to the one raging outside.

Afterward, the Etoile lay on her back, catching her breath, marvelling at what had happened to her. Shizuma was incredible. The brown-eyed woman turned to face her friend.

"That was…that was unbelievable." She said quietly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", Shizuma answered just as softly.

Amane slipped her arms around her friend.

"But that was only half of it, wasn't it?"

The older girl smiled. "Well, yeah."

"Do you…do you want me to…?" Amane suddenly felt nervous.

Shizuma pulled off her sweater and t-shirt, leaving only a hint of lace covering her luscious breasts. "Yes, I want you to."

Amane gulped. "Oh god."

Hesitantly, she brushed a hand across Shizuma's naked stomach, her eyes hypnotized by the full curves under the black lace.

"You don't have to if you don't want to", the silver-haired woman whispered.

"I want to…I really want to…I just…I just don't know how…how to…touch you…I think."

Shizuma took her friend's hand and guided it to her breast.

Amane drew a sharp breath as her hand settled on the soft skin, noticing the difference between the feel of skin and the rough lace. Her friend moaned softly. This encouraged Amane, and she grew bolder, strengthening her touch, softly massaging.

Shizuma arched her back, pushing her chest toward her friend. Deftly, she shrugged off her bra strap, causing the lace to slide down.

The Etoile couldn't resist. Acting on some kind of instinct, she bent down and placed her lips on the other woman's breast, sucking on the nipple.

Shizuma gasped, surprised and aroused. She hadn't expected this. Amane's lips and tongue were working pure magic, making her want more.

"Get me out of these clothes, will you?" she gasped, helping her friend to get off her jeans, bra and string. Then, she pulled Amane close, letting her stroke and caress, kiss and lick, guiding her whenever she faltered.

Half an hour later, Shizuma lay on her back, thoroughly satisfied.

"Amane, you're a natural. Every woman who's lucky enough to have you will be the cause of envy."

Amane blushed. "Thanks. But it's easy with you…and it really was great, better than I expected." She yawned. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet it's late. We got here rather and we've been here much longer than an hour." She shifted to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"It's after midnight. Let's sleep here tonight and see what's been going on tomorrow. I doubt anyone'll be in the living room at this hour."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Both girls settled into bed, snuggling close to each other.

"Good night. And thanks…I know you weren't sure if this was the right thing to do. But this really helped me."

"Hey, don't thank me. I had a really good time. You're great. Sleep well."

They slowly drifted into sleep as the storm slowly ebbed away outside.


	8. Momomi and Tamao

Momomi sat on the bed in one of the opulent bedrooms, looking at Tamao curiously. The younger girl's eyes were cast down, nervously eyeing the carpet. She knew that Momomi was Kaname's girl and that alone greatly intimidated her. Couldn't she have just drawn Nagisa's number? Or Yaya's, Hikari's, Tsubomi's, Amane's. Almost anyone's would have been better.

"Tamao? Are you okay?" Momomi asked gently.

"What? Yes…yes, of course. I was just…just thinking about something." She looked up and smiled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just…that…I feel…intimidated by you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of Kaname."

Momomi laughed. "I can understand that. But I'm me, not Kaname. There's no reason to be scared."

"I know, it's just…oh, I don't know. I'm just afraid that Kaname's going to freak out on anyone who spends time with you this weekend. She always seems so…possessive. And jealous."

The older girl smirked. "Sounds like you've got her pegged. But don't worry. Kaname and I read the invitation and understand what we're getting into. She won't bother you."

Tamao didn't seem convinced.

"Oh, come on. We're in this gorgeous room, we've got the night to ourselves, and I'm quite curious about you."

"What do you want to know?" the poet asked.

Momomi got up, waking sensuously toward the couch on which Tamao was sitting.

"I want to know how you'd feel in my arms…how you kiss…what you sound like when you moan lustfully…" she whispered huskily.

The blue-eyed girl blushed a deep crimson.

"Momomi-sama…you…you can't be serious", she stammered.

Sweeping her long hair behind her shoulder, the brown-eyed young woman sat down on Tamao's lap, straddling her.

"Oh, I am very, very serious", she said, her voice a sultry drawl.

Tamao's breathing quickened. With Momomi, who was admittedly very sexy, so close, she didn't know what to do. Obviously, the older girl was far more experienced. So maybe Tamao should just go along with whatever Momomi did. It wasn't like the poet wasn't tempted.

As Momomi leaned down to kiss her, Tamao's concerns disappeared in an instant. And all of a sudden, all thoughts of Kaname evaporated from her mind.

Her mind lost in a fog of sensation, Tamao barely noticed that Momomi pulled her up from the couch and led her to the bed. A small corner of her mind registered that the brown-haired young woman was pulling off the poet's clothes and removed her own before pushing Tamao onto the bed and sliding beneath the covers with her. And as Momomi's lips and hands sent them both sliding into a tumble of lust, her mind shut off completely.

A long while later, the young girl's mind functioned again, realising that she was snuggled up next to an incredibly sexy woman. She and that sexy woman had just made love. And it had been wonderful.

Tamao sighed contentedly.

Momomi stirred and looked at her, smiling.

"Are you happy?"  
"Yes. And I feel soooooo good", she purred.

They lay close to each other, in silence.

"You know, I really don't feel like going back to the living room", Tamao said.

"I don't either. And I doubt anyone would be there, it's late. Almost midnight." Momomi slipped an arm around the young girl's shoulder.

"What is it like…to be with someone like Kaname?"

The brown-eyed woman chuckled. "What's it like with someone like Kaname…well, it isn't boring. She's…she's different than she seems. From the outside, she always seems so cold, so calculating, so unemotional. But when we're alone, she's…really nice. And she cares about me. I like the way she's always going against social conventions, being able to peg people so quickly." Momomi paused.

"You like her schemes?" Tamao asked, incredulous.

"Not necessarily. But she always has a good explanation. And when we're going for something, then we want to reach our goal."

"Like Kaname trying to rape Hikari so she'd get away from Amane, to give you two the chance to be Etoile candidates?"

"Well, it wasn't okay. Hikari is so sweet. I didn't want Kaname to hurt her. But I think we would have been better a better Etoile team than Amane and Hikari."

"Because you're more ruthless?"

"No. But because we can endure more pressure."

"Maybe. You could be right. But Kaname's method wasn't okay."

"Yeah, I know", Momomi grudgingly admitted.

"So everything's peachy with Kaname?"

"Not completely. The problem is that she's really guarded. She never talks about emotions. That makes it hard to understand her. I'm not really sure she's happy with me. And I don't know how to have a real relationship without talking about emotions and dreams and…and things like that."  
"But you want to have a real relationship with her?"

"Maybe. I'd need to know more about her inner self. And I doubt I ever will."

Momomi stretched her arms and laughed.

"But for now, I'm happy with what we have. I had a crush on Kaname the moment I first met her and I never thought I could have her. Now, I do have her. The sex is unbelievable and I'm going to enjoy it as long as it lasts." She looked at Tamao.

"I mean, we're young. We should have fun while we can."

"I guess. But…well, I think I'd want a real relationship."

"With Nagisa?" Momomi teased.

Tamao turned red

"Yes. I would really love to be with Nagisa. But she sees me as a friend. It's no wonder. I mean, Shizuma's in love with her." The poet grumbled.

"Don't put yourself down. Why do you think Shizuma's better than you?"

"Have you ever looked at her? It's obvious!"

Momomi wasn't convinced. "I think there's a lot you've got going for you. And I think Shizuma doesn't necessarily have what Nagisa needs."

Tamao sighed. "I don't know. For now, Nagisa and Shizuma are happy. And I have to live with that."  
"Are you sure they're so happy? If so, then why did Shizuma plan this pick-up party?"

The blue-haired girl looked at her, astonished.

"Think about that. And while you do, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm tired. Good night!"

"Yeah, good night…"

Tamao lay in the dark, listening to Momomi's breathing become steady and even as she drifted off to sleep. The young poet was awake for a long time, thinking about what Momomi had said. Maybe, just maybe there was some crumb of truth in it.


	9. Nagisa and Tsubomi

Nagisa and Tsubomi were the last ones in the living room, not quite sure what to do. They eyed each other speculatively.

"I guess we should go somewhere else", Nagisa said after a few minutes. "I don't think we can stay here for the hour."

"You're probably right. So let's go and find a comfortable room." Tsubomi took the lead as they left the room.

After climbing two flights of stairs, they reached an obviously empty room and entered, Nagisa dropping on the couch, Tsubomi settling on the bed.

"So, what do we do now?" Tsubomi asked Nagisa expectantly.

Nagisa looked at the Spican. She had to remind herself how young Tsubomi was. She was Chiyo's age. But Tsubomi always seemed much older because she was so self confident, always so forthright. And because of her relationship with Yaya.

"Well…I don't really know…" Nagisa answered haltingly.

Tsubomi thought for a moment. "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'."

"Okay…" Nagisa wasn't really convinced.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Okay, truth or dare?" Tsubomi asked.

"Truth?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone except Shizuma?"

"No, I haven't."

"Your turn." Tsubomi swept a strand of pink hair behind her shoulder.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you or did you have a crush on Hikari?"

Tsubomi thought for a moment. "Yes, I did. At the beginning of the school year. But she didn't want me." She smiled sadly, but perked up after a moment. "My turn! Truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"Okay. Was there anything between you and Tamao?"

"No." Nagisa answered quickly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you fall in love with Yaya?"

Tsubomi thought for a moment. "I don't really know. When it became obvious that Hikari was in love with Amane, she seemed so sad, so lonely. So I started spending more time with her. I was sad because of Hikari myself, so I could really understand Yaya. And somewhere along the way, we fell in love…I think I fell in love with her first. But she made the first move." The pink-haired girl grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you passed out the first time you ever saw Shizuma-sama?"

Nagisa blushed a deep crimson. "Yes. But I was new at school, I was late, everything was so overwhelming, and then I saw her. I think it was just too much. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you join the choir?"

It was Tsubomi's turn to blush. "Because of Hikari. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. But I stayed because of Yaya. It's great to sing with her. She has such a beautiful voice." She paused. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's it like to be Shizuma's girlfriend?"

"It's wonderful. I love her and she loves me." Nagisa smiled.

Tsubomi looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, I'm not completely convinced."

"What do you mean? I meant what I said. It's great."

"Yeah, I heard what you said, but you don't sound blissfully happy."

The two girls sat in silence, pondering what had just been said.

"Why did Shizuma invite everyone to this pick-up party?" The olive-eyed girl finally asked.

"I don't really know. I got the invitation and she told me she'd gotten one as well. I didn't know she was the mysterious host until we all found out. And after that, I didn't have a chance to talk to her. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been wondering. I mean, if you're happy in you relationship, why should you have a party where no relationships exist?"

"But maybe she just had the idea and wanted to try it and after this weekend, everything is as it was before." The redhead sounded unsure. She looked questioningly at Tsubomi. "Do you really think she's unhappy?"

"No. You're right, she probably just wanted to try her idea. Don't worry." Tsubomi said quickly. Too quickly.

Nagisa didn't seem to be listening, she was lost in thought. Had Shizuma seemed unhappy lately? Maybe bored? Had she said anything lately? But they hadn't been together all that long. In Nagisa's opinion, they were still growing into their relationship.

Tsubomi looked at her, worried. Nagisa suddenly seemed so upset. The younger girl wished she hadn't asked the question. If there were problems between Nagisa and Shizuma, then it was their own business and definitely not Tsubomi's.

"Nagisa?" The Spican laid a hand on her friend's arm. "Nagisa?"

The Miatorian turned to face her friend. "What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. Let's talk about something else, okay?"

They started a forced conversation about school, teachers and classmates, without much success. An hour later, they gave up.

"I'm really tired, Tsubomi. I think I just want to go to bed."

"Good idea, I'm beat myself. You take the bed, I'll crash on the sofa. Good night."

Nagisa slipped off her clothes and slipped under the blankets while Tsubomi made a bed on the big sofa, settling in a little while after the Miatorian.

"Good night!" The younger girl called, before turning her back on the room.

"Good night." Nagisa said quietly. She lay in the dark for a long time, listening to Tsubomi's breathing as she slipped off into sleep. For Nagisa, sleep didn't come for hours while she pondered her relationship with Shizuma.


	10. Interlude

A small group of girls sat in the living room, late Friday night. Miyuki lay draped across a sofa, her eyes halfway closed, wondering why on earth she'd even come here. The hour with Kaname had been pure torture.

Hikari had curled up in an armchair and was almost asleep. Usually, she was in bed this time of night. She pulled the blanket closer, trying to stay warm.

Chikaru and Shion were sitting across the room from each other, casting nervous glances at the other girl, holding on to a glass of wine.

Yaya entered the living room, munching on something, and made a beeline for the drinks, pouring herself a generous glass of wine. She emptied it in two big gulps. As she poured a second glass, she tried to catch Shion's eye, wanting to give the older girl an encouraging smile.

Kaname glanced at the group.

'This is so pathetic', she thought to herself. The idea of the pick-up party had been intriguing, but there wasn't a single girl in the room with whom Kaname wanted to spend even a minute.

Realizing that Shion was completely absorbed in her observation of Chikaru, Yaya bounced to the front of the room, where the box with the numbers stood.

"Who wants to pick another number?"

No one answered.

"Come on, don't be such spoilers. Pick a number. Hikari? What about you?"

"I'm tired, Yaya-chan. I think I'll just go to my room and sleep."

Yaya glanced at Miyuki.

"I'm really tired as well, I spent the last three nights studying. I'll go to bed, too. Good night." She got up and left the living room.

"Kaname?"

Kaname made an indignant noise. "Good lord, there's no way I want to spend an hour with any of you. I'm calling it a night." She got up and left the room.

"Shion?"  
"Well, I could only pick Chikaru since I've already been with you and it seems a bit like cheating. So I'll just go to bed and give it another try tomorrow, when it's fair."

Chikaru was quite relieved that she didn't have to spend a night with Shion, not after what she had talked about with Hikari.

Shion, on the other hand, couldn't decide if she should feel relieved or disappointed. She had spent a lot of time with Yaya, planning how to woo Chikaru. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to do this now, not after what had happened when she'd slept with Yaya. Maybe she just needed a good night's sleep to sort out her feelings. Maybe she'd be lucky enough to spend some time with Chikaru tomorrow. And if it didn't work out this weekend, she'd have to manage a flirt back at the dorms.

"Good grief, they're all soooooo boring. I guess I'll end up going to bed, too." Yaya thought to herself as she went toward her room.


	11. The next morning

The next morning, the girls all dribbled into the dining room rather late.

Nagisa looked pale and sat next to Tamao, avoiding Shizuma. Tamao was thrilled by having her best friend next to her.

Kaname pounced on Momomi the second she walked into the room.

"Where were you last night? I thought we'd agreed to sleep in our room." She looked at the brown-haired girl accusingly.

"Kaname, do you really want to fight before breakfast? I stayed with Tamao." Momomi smiled at her girlfriend.

"You did what?" Kaname grabbed Momomi's arm and pulled her out of the room. The others could hear them arguing with considerable volume.

Shizuma looked at Miyuki. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Miyuki definitely didn't look happy.

"I'm fine. I just hope I'll have a better time today than yesterday."  
Shizuma laughed. "I'm sure you will. You won't spend another hour with Kaname. It can only get better after that."

Miyuki laughed as well. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's get some food."

Tamao and Nagisa were chatting quietly about the night before, Tamao doing most of the chatting, telling her friend about the night with Momomi.

Hikari and Amane were sitting at a small table by the window, talking in low voices.

"Amane-senpai, I…I…I have to talk to you."

"What is it?" Concerned, Amane took the young girl's hand.

"You mean so much to me. I love spending time with you. And I'm really happy that you're in my life."

"That's so sweet of you to say that." Amane smiled.

"But I'm not finished." Hikari squirmed in her seat. It was so difficult to finally tell Amane what had been going through her mind. But she'd been able to talk about it with Chikaru.

"I…I don't want to be your girlfriend. I love you so very much, but like a sister, not like a lover. I like being near you and I like cuddling, but I don't want more." Her heart beating rapidly, she looked at the older girl.

Amane stood up, walked around the table and pulled Hikari into her arms. "You have no idea how happy you just made me", she whispered into the young Spican's ear. "I feel the same way. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Hikari laughed, relieved.

Kaname and Momomi entered the room again, looking a bit frosty.

The group had a long breakfast, chatting about everything. Afterwards, they spent some time in the big living room, some of them reading, some playing games, some listening to music.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Shizuma picked up her box of paper scraps again.

"So, who's up for another round?" she asked.

The other girls gathered around her, eagerly waiting for the chance to pick a number.

Miyuki went first. "I've got 178."  
"That's me." Amane smiled at the Miatorian.

Hikari reached into the box. "Who's 225?"

"I am." Momomi stood up and sat down next to the young Etoile. Kaname glared, but didn't say anything.

"375?" Tsubomi had drawn a scrap.

"I'm 375." Yaya cried happily.

"Come on, Hanazono, let me pick." Kaname reached into the box as Shizuma walked over. "911." She looked around the room at the girls' buttons. "That's you." She looked at Shizuma. "Well, better than yesterday."

Nagisa selected a piece of paper. "I have number 725."

"That's my number." Tamao blushed a deep red.

"That leaves us." Shion smiled warmly at Chikaru. So she'd get her chance after all.

Like the day before, the girls left the room in pairs, looking for rooms to spend at least the next hour in.


	12. Amane and Miyuki

Amane took the lead and went into the room in which she'd spent the previous night with Shizuma. It was an impulse, but as she entered the room she realized that it gave her a sense of confidence.

Miyuki followed her, glancing around the beautiful room.

"Wow, this is beautiful," she said.

"It is, isn't it?" Amane answered nervously. Now she was here, with Miyuki. And she definitely didn't know what to do, what to say. Miyuki turned to look at her, her brown eyes concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

Amane just looked at her.

"What?" she asked after several minutes.

"I wanted to know if everything's all right. You seem a bit beside yourself, to say the least." Miyuki smiled warmly.

Amane sighed and sat down on the bed. Alarmed, Miyuki sat down beside her.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing's wrong."

"It's…well…I…oh, I have no idea how to say this." She sighed heavily.

"It can't be that bad." The Miatorian bit her lip. "I saw you talking to Hikari before breakfast. Did you have some kind of row?"

"What? No! We just talked about us…We both don't want a relationship with each other. And we talked about it today."  
"And it bothers you?"

"No. We both want to be friends, but nothing more. Well, actually it is more. We feel like sisters."

Miyuki smiled encouragingly. "Well, that's great then. But what's wrong with you?"

Amane looked at her, a pleading look in her eyes. "I really want to tell you, but I don't know how to say it."

The student council president pondered this for a while.

"I'm not sure I can help you…maybe it'll be easier to talk in the dark?"

"Possibly." The two young women closed the drapes, darkening the room.

"There, that's better." Miyuki smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Both girls negotiated their way to the bed in the twilight now filling the room. Having safely reached their destination, they sat down.

"So, what is it?" The Miatorian wanted to know.

"Well, I already told you that Hikari and I don't want to have a relationship with each other. But there is someone I'm very attracted to." The Etoile paused.

"But that sounds great." Miyuki said, hoping that her voice wasn't betraying her thoughts. She had had an eye on Amane. For a quite a while already. But she'd thought that Hikari and Amane were a couple, so she hadn't seriously thought about herself and the Etoile. Now, for a short moment, she had dared to hope, only to have it crushed in an instant.

"Yeah…I guess. But I have no idea how to tell her. And I don't know if…if she'd want me."

"Why shouldn't she want you? You are a wonderful woman, you're beautiful, kind, smart, a great rider. And you're Etoile."  
"Well, I don't want her to want me just because I'm Etoile. But I don't think that would happen."

"Yeah, only wanting to be with someone because she's the Etoile isn't good. I know Shizuma got some girls that way. But on the other hand, Shizuma herself is the best argument girls need to go for her."

"That's true." Amane blushed furiously, hoping that Miyuki wouldn't notice in the little light left in the room.

They were silent for a while.

"So…you want to know how to tell your secretly admired that she's the one."

"Yeah. I really don't know how to tell her. I'm desperate."

"Well…what's she like? Is she older, younger, in your classes, does she ride?"

"She's older, not in my school, and she doesn't ride."

Miyuki thought for a moment.

"Are you talking about Shizuma?"

"No, I'm not. Shizuma's great, she's a friend, but I'm not in love with her."

"Okay. Let's get back to the facts. Not in your school makes it a bit difficult, you can't just talk to her after class about schoolwork. That would have been easy. So you have to try to talk to her after meals or something."

"Okay, but how do I tell her?"

"Do you want to just tell her or find out if she's interested first?"

"I…I don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

"I haven't either." Miyuki admitted. "Well, does she have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. I don't even know if she's looking for a girlfriend."

"That doesn't make it easier. So maybe you should find out if she's looking for a girlfriend. Or you just tell her that you've fallen in love with her. I really don't know what would be best. I'm sorry that I can't help you."

"Don't worry. I hope I'll manage somehow."

Amane turned to look out the window, lost in thought. Miyuki also pondered.

"Miyuki, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have someone special?"

"No, I don't. There's someone, but I doubt she's interested."  
"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not her type."  
"But you're great. You're gorgeous, you're nice, you're smart."  
"Thanks. But I don't think I'm really interesting for any girl at Astrea. I'll be graduating soon. Who'd want to start a relationship, knowing that it'll get difficult after such short time?"

"That shouldn't be a reason."

"You're sweet to say that. But just about everyone knows about my arranged marriage. I guess most girls think that it'd be nothing serious with me, knowing that I'm to be married after graduation."

"Well, would it be serious for you?" Amane hoped her voice didn't sound too anxious.

"Definitely. I've been fighting my parents on this arranged marriage for ever. I really don't want it."

"It must be horrible to know that you'll be forced into a marriage."

"It is. It has been for as long as I've understood the concept." Miyuki sighed.

"I've always dreamed of a relationship with someone I love and who loves me. For years I've known that I'm attracted to girls. And knowing my parents will just marry me off to some stranger is awful." Her voice choked as her eyes overflowed.

Following an impulse, Amane wrapped her arms around the older girl. Miyuki leaned into the embrace, savoring the moment.

"So have you ever tried to find out if the girl you're interested in is interested in you?" Amane asked quietly, still holding Miyuki.

"No. For a while I thought she had a girlfriend, but she doesn't."

"Why didn't you say something when you found out that she's single?"

"Because I doubt she'd want me for a few months. I have no idea what'll happen when I leave school."

"But if she loves you, it won't matter. She'll be there for you, no matter what. And she'll support you." Amane said vehemently. "I mean, that's what you do if you somebody. I know I would." She blushed again.

"Yeah, I would, too."

"So why do you think this girl wouldn't be there for you?"

"Because I just can't imagine that she's interested in me."

"Tell me about her." Amane didn't really want to know…but maybe knowing what Miyuki was interested in was better than hoping against hope. Anyway, she could guess what type of girl Miyuki wanted. Everybody knew that she'd been in love with Shizuma.

"Well, she's absolutely beautiful. She's smart, everybody loves her, but she doesn't crave attention. She's thoughtful, sweet, nice. And even though she seems shy, she often acts so self-confident, so sure of herself. She's absolutely amazing."

Amane smiled. "She sounds really great."

"She is…" Miyuki sighed.

"Is she here?"

"What?"

"Is she at the pick-up party?"

"Yes, she is." The student-council president mumbled.

"Then I think I know who you mean. You're talking about Chikaru, right?"

"Chikaru? No! I like her, but…no, I'm not in love with her. Why do you think I was talking about her?" Miyuki sounded genuinely surprised.

"Because your description seemed to fit…" The Etoile was slightly embarrassed. "If it wasn't Chikaru, then who did you talk about?"

"I…I was…I…I was talking about…about…you." she stammered.

Amane just stared at her, trying to see her face in the dusty twilight of the room.

The silence stretched.

"Are you serious?" The Etoile finally whispered, astonished.

"Yes, of course I'm serious. Why would I say that if I wasn't serious?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe it. I never thought you would be interested in me"

"Why not? You're absolutely amazing."

"I don't think I'm amazing. I'm just Amane. And anyway, I think you're completely amazing."

"Are you saying that you're interested in me?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Well, pretty much." Amane could hear the smile in Miyuki's voice.

"So we wasted quite some time because we were too shy to admit that we're interested in each other."

"I guess." The Etoile admitted.

Miyuki leaned toward the other girl and softly kissed her lips. "So how about we stop wasting time?" she whispered.

Smiling, Amane returned the kiss as she and Miyuki sank into the soft pillows.


	13. Tamao and Nagisa

Nagisa led Tamao up the stairs, knowing her way around the mansion much better than the poet. She was nervous. Her mind reeled, pondering what she and Tsubomi had talked about, wondering why Shizuma had planned this party and wondering what Shizuma and the girls she was spending time with were getting up to.

Tamao was also nervous. She had hoped to spend time with Nagisa, especially after Momomi had pushed the idea of Shizuma and Nagisa not being the happiest couple on Astrea Hill into her mind. But now…she wasn't sure what to expect of her hour with Nagisa.

The redhead opened a door and entered a room, motioning for Tamao to follow. Inside, she sat on the edge of the sofa, watching anxiously as her best friend settled likewise onto the bed.

"So…this is a really nice room." Tamao said, letting her gaze wander.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Nagisa scratched her head.

"What's that over there? Something like a mini bar?" Tamao pointed at a small cabinet near the window.

"I don't know, let me check." Nagisa got up and opened the door of the cabinet. A whiff of cool air hit her as the mini bar relinquished its contents: several bottles of water, sodas, white wine and champagne. Above the refrigerator was a shelf filled with various glasses.

"Cool! Let's open a bottle of champagne." Tamao had come up behind the other girl.

"Good idea." Nagisa pulled out a bottle and handed it to her best friend. "But you have to open it. I'd probably break the window or something." She giggled.

Smiling, the blue haired girl took the bottle and carefully opened it. Then, she filled the glasses Nagisa was holding. Both girls went over to the bed and settled down comfortably.

"Here's to us!" the poet said, taking a sip. "Mhhhm. It's really good."

Her friend tried as well. "You're right. It really is."

They sat in silence, drinking the bottle of champagne, both girls thinking hard of something to say.

"Tamao-chan, why did you come to this party?" Nagisa finally asked.

The poet looked at her, surprised. She hadn't expected this question.

"Well, I got the invitation and it sounded like fun. Anyway, you got yours the same day and we talked about it, wondering who had sent the invitation and deciding it would be nice to do something else than spend the weekend at the dorms."

"I know. But why did you think it sounded like fun?"

Tamao thought about this. "I don't know. I didn't know what a pickup party was and I was curious. And I thought if my best friend is going, then it wouldn't be bad even if the party turned out to be really awful, because you were there, too." She paused, then asked: "How about you?"

"Something like your trail of thought."

"And you didn't know that Shizuma-sama sent the invitations?"

"No, I didn't. She only told me she had gotten an invitation and it sounded like a cool idea."

Nagisa reached for the bottle of champagne to fill her glass and realized the bottle was empty. "Should we open another?"

"Sure." Tamao reached for the bottle and opened it, needing a little more time than for the first.

They chatted about trivial things until about half of the second bottle had disappeared.

"You know, when we got here and Shizuma-sama explained the rules of the party, I really hoped to pick your number or have you pick mine." Tamao said conversationally as she filled up her glass. "I know that you're with Shizuma-sama and only see me as your best friend, but I thought maybe here, at this party, we could spend an hour or a night as more than friends."

Nagisa stared at her best friend. She had always known that Tamao felt more for her than friendship, but she had never mouthed it so bluntly. The redhead thought about her latest doubts concerning her relationship with Shizuma. Knowing the emerald eyed beauty, she most likely bedded the girls at this party without a second thought.

Acting on an impulse, Nagisa leaned toward Tamao and kissed her gently.

The poet eagerly kissed her back, snatching the champagne glass out of her friend's hand und setting both glasses onto the bedside table before the bubbly liquid spilled.

As their lips parted, the girls looked at each other, Nagisa's eyes surprised, Tamao's quizzical.

"Are you sure you want this, Nagisa-chan?"

"Yes. Yes, I want this." the redhead whispered as she resumed the kiss. It lengthened, deepened. Their hands began to roam, opening buttons, undoing zippers, sliding clothing aside.

Tamao pushed Nagisa onto her back, moving her lips to kiss her friend's neck and nibble her earlobe. The burgundy eyed girl moaned, her hands grabbing the poet's shoulders.

Encouraged by this response, the blue eyed girl gently stroked across the redhead's stomach, moving up. Her own breath quickened as she finally reached the breasts. She had wondered for so long how Nagisa's breasts would feel, how it would be to touch them, to kiss them. And now, it was overwhelming. Tamao moaned as she caressed the soft mounds, drawing equal sounds from her friend.

Slowly, her lips moved down, across the redhead's collarbone, until they met the hands. As her lips thoroughly explored Nagisa's chest, the poet's hands moved downward, her fingers settling where the slender legs met.

The burgundy eyed girl's moaning had turned into panting, her hands had wrapped themselves in her friend's blue hair.

"Tamao-chan, don't stop, this feels soooooooo good!" she moaned ecstatically as her hips moved up to meet the poet's hand.

The poet continued, intensifying her caresses. Touching her friend like this was something she had dreamed about for so long. Now, finally acting out her fantasies, she was going to make the most of it. Very likely, it was the first and the last time that she had the chance.

Nagisa screamed as she climaxed. As the waves rocking the redhead's body slowly subsided, Tamao stretched out beside her friend, gently stroking her face.

Nagisa caught the stroking hand and slowly kissed every finger. Her lips travelled along the poet's arm, across her shoulder, down her chest. There, they fastened on the nipple and sucked. Tamao gasped.

Her lust rose as Nagisa continued to suck and nibble her breast. The redhead's hands roamed over her body, stroking, caressing, and finally slipping between her legs, sliding the poet into hot desire.

Tamao moaned and panted as her excitement heightened, feeling her climax approaching. As it finally reached her and swept her along, she loudly screamed: "Nagisa!"

Later, the two girls snuggled, but Nagisa's mind was reeling. She'd just cheated on Shizuma. Sure, the rules of the pickup party didn't technically make it cheating, but the redhead still felt like she'd done just that.

Being with Tamao had been wonderful. Still was, actually. Nagisa felt comfortable and confident. With Shizuma, she still felt unsure lots of times. The silver haired beauty was so much more experienced and older and sophisticated…

"Nagisa-chan? Are you okay?" the poet asked quietly.

"Yes…well…I don't know, really."

"What's wrong? Do you regret what happened?"

"No…it was really wonderful, Tamao-chan. It's just…I'm thinking about Shizuma and our relationship."

"What about it? We're at a pickup party, relationships don't count, and after this weekend, everything'll go back to normal."

Nagisa sighed. "I don't know, Tamao-chan. I'm not sure that everything will stay the same between me and Shizuma."  
"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure that Shizuma is happy with me. And I'm not sure that I really want this relationship."

"I don't understand this, Nagisa-chan. You always seemed so happy with Shizuma-sama and she seemed happy with you."

"Yes, but why did she invite to this kind of party? I've been thinking about that."

"But what do you mean that you're not sure you want the relationship with Shizuma-sama?"

"I feel a lot for her. I really enjoy being with her, but I always feel so…nervous. And unsure of myself. She's so sophisticated, so experienced. With you now, it was…different."

"Different?"

"I felt really good. Sure of myself, I enjoyed it." Nagisa blushed furiously.

The poet's face had grown rather red as well.

"I really enjoyed it as well. You're wonderful, Nagisa-chan."

"You're wonderful, Tamao-chan. It was amazing with you."

Both girls were silent, each thinking about what had been said and what it might imply for the future.

After a felt eternity, Tamao cautiously asked: "So what are you going to do now?"

Nagisa sighed again. "I'm not sure, Tamao-chan. I think I need to think about it some more. And I probably need to talk to Shizuma about it as well."

Smiling, she turned to face her friend. "But I enjoyed our time together very, very much. Thank you, Tamao-chan."

The poet returned the smile. "No, thank you, Nagisa-chan. You made a dream come true. And I'm very glad it happened." She pulled the redhead closer. "And no matter what happens next, I'll always be there for you. As a friend…or maybe even more."

"Thank you, Tamao-chan." Nagisa whispered into her best friend's shoulder.

Slowly, still pondering the possibilities, both girls drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Momomi and Hikari

Momomi took Hikari to a room upstairs. The young Etoile nervously followed, wondering what would happen during the next hour. She barely knew Momomi, she only knew that she was Kaname's girlfriend and the two planned their schemes together.

Momomi also wondered what the following hour would bring. When Kaname had schemed against Hikari, Momomi hadn't approved. She had gone along with it, because she had wanted a chance to become Etoile with Kaname, but hurting Hikari in the course had made her feel decidedly uncomfortable. Hikari was so sweet, so cute. No one should ever try to hurt her.

The two Spicans entered a small, cosy room, mainly featuring a double bed, piled high with pillows and fluffy blankets. A small couch for two stood in a corner. The only other furniture was a small wardrobe.

"This looks nice," Momomi said, her eyes taking in the room.

"Hai, the bed looks really comfortable." Hikari's voice was almost a whisper.

"Well, let's see if it is as comfortable as it looks." The brown eyed girl dropped onto the bed.

The young girl followed her example, marvelling at the softness of the blankets and pillows.

"Ooooh, soft." She breathed.

Momomi smiled warmly at the young girl. "Yes, you're right."

Hikari's cheeks reddened as she glanced shyly at the older girl. The brown haired young woman was extremely attractive. The third year felt her heartbeat accelerating.

"Are you nervous, Hikari-chan?"

"H-hai."

"There's no reason. I won't hurt you." The warm smile still hadn't left the older girl's face. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I'm sorry Kaname did. I should have tried to stop her, but I didn't. I'm very sorry about that."

She took the young Etoile's hand.

"It wasn't you fault." Hikari said quietly, acutely aware that Momomi was holding her hand. It almost made her swoon.

"Yes, in a way, it was. I knew what Kaname was up to and I didn't do anything to keep her from hurting you, because I wanted to be Etoile. Will you please accept my apology?"

"Hai, Momomi-senpai."

"Just call me Momomi, please."

"Hai, Momomi-sama." Hikari whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor. She was happy about the way Momomi was treating her, but she didn't really know how to deal with it. With Amane, she hadn't felt this insecure. But then, Amane had always been something like an older sister. Momomi certainly wasn't. Looking at the brown-eyed young woman caused a colony of butterflies to careen in her stomach. She hadn't felt anything like this before.

"Hikari-chan?" Momomi gently laid her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The Etoile shivered at her touch.

"I…I think so."

Momomi's hand softly stroked Hikari's arm.

"Well, if you're okay, then why won't you look at me?"

Slowly, the young girl raised her eyes.

"You…you make me feel funny, Momomi-sama."

"How is that?"

"My stomach is all tingly and my heart is racing."  
An amused smile pulled at the brown-eyed woman's lips.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" she whispered, still stroking the other girl's arm.

"H-hai." Hikari shivered again, more strongly this time.

As she continued to caress the Etoile's arm, Momomi told herself to stop before it went further. But she couldn't. The young girl had managed to shift something inside her. Something in her heart, her soul. Something that had been hidden, maybe clogged. Looking at the Etoile as she savored Momomi's touches, with her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her lips, the older girl felt her heart melt.

Hikari was so cute, so sweet…something Momomi had longed for. She wanted sweet, cute, innocent in her life.

As Hikari opened her eyes and the aquamarine orbs met her amber irises, Momomi felt a fluttering in her stomach.

The young Etoile noticed the difference in the other's gaze.

"Momomi-sama?" she asked timidly.

"I like you, Hikari-chan. I really, really like you." the older girl murmured as she ran a finger over Hikari's cheek. So soft, so tender.

The blond-haired girl blushed furiously.

"May I kiss you?" Momomi continued, still caressing the other girl's face.

Hikari merely nodded and closed her eyes as the brown-haired girl's face came closer and their lips gently touched. It felt wonderful. Unconsciously, she leaned towards Momomi, who slipped her arms around the Etoile, pulling her close as their kiss lengthened. Hikari melted into the embrace, a soft moan escaping her.

Slowly, both girls moved until they were stretched out on the bed, still kissing, still embracing.

A long, long time later, their lips parted.

Momomi buried her face in Hikari's blond hair. It felt good to hold her, to kiss her.

The Etoile snuggled closer.

"Hikari-chan? Do you want to go back to the living room or do you want to spend the night here with me?"

The young girl raised her head and looked at Momomi, a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"I…I don't want to go to the living room, but I don't…I don't want to…do more."

She blushed again.

Momomi smiled. "I don't want to do anything other than hold you and kiss you. I just want to stay here with you."

A look of relief crossed Hikari's face. "I want to stay with you, too. In your arms. And I want to kiss you again." Her blush intensified.

The older girl kissed her forehead.

"Let's get into bed, though. I'm tired. And I'd rather sleep under the blankets without my jeans on."

"Yes, me too."

Both girls took off their pants and slipped under the blankets with only their t-shirts on. When they were settled, Momomi turned off the lights and slipped her arm around the Etoile. Her lips searched for the Etoile's, exploring the velvety softness gently. Hikari responded, returning the kiss and pressing her small body against Momomi's. Without conscious thought, the older girl started caressing the Etoile's back, making the young girl moan with pleasure.

After a while, Momomi gently pulled back, ending the kiss. She didn't want to rush Hikari, didn't want to go too far too fast.

"Momomi-sama?" a timid voice asked in the dark.

"Yes?"

"I…I want…I want to do more than kiss you. But not yet. Sometime in the future." Hikari stammered.

Momomi stroked the young girl's back. "I'm glad to hear that. But I'll give you all the time you need. You're already making me very happy, Hikari-chan."  
"You're making me happy, too."

"That's good. Sleep well, my sweet angel."

"You, too, Momomi-sama."

Both girls drifted off to sleep, their arms around each other a promise for a shared future.


	15. Yaya and Tsubomi

Yaya and Tsubomi couldn't get up the stairs and into a room fast enough. The door had barely closed before the two lunged at each other as if shot from a catapult. In a matter of seconds, their clothes were scattered on the floor, the two girls draped on the bed, all over each other.

Hours later, they lay happily entwined on the bed.

Yaya sighed contentedly. "I love you, Tsubomi." she softly whispered.

"I love you, too."

Something in the pink-haired girl's voice made Yaya look up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…I just got thinking during this pickup party."  
"About what?"

"About us…about our relationship."

A pang of fear ran through Yaya. "What do you mean, about our relationship? You don't want to break up, do you?"

Tsubomi looked at Yaya, surprised. "Why do you think I'd want to break up? No, never! I love you so much!" She pulled the black-haired girl into her arms, kissing her thoroughly.

Relieved, Yaya returned her kiss. The thought of being without Tsubomi was devastating. She quickly pushed that trail of reasoning out of her head.

"So, what did you think about?" she asked her olive-eyed girlfriend.

"I…I got thinking about…about how our relationship is so open. And I realized here, at this party, that…well, that I don't really want that."

Yaya looked at her girlfriend. An exclusive relationship…without the possibility of spending a night with another girl. That wasn't something she had contemplated before. She and Tsubomi were young, very young, especially Tsubomi. And sexually, they both were very precocious. Would they be able to be faithful? Tsubomi probably would, but would she? Yaya wasn't sure. She wanted to have fun. And fun for her meant to be free of commitments. A relationship was a commitment. She was still looking at Tsubomi.

"And…and going on like we have been is definitely not an option?" the raven-haired girl carefully asked.

"I can't. I don't want other girls and I can't stand to think that I have to share you with others. I really love you and want to be with you. Only with you." She paused, looking Yaya into the eyes.

"I know that we're very young and most people would say that we have no idea what love is or what it means to have a relationship But I know what I want. I want to be with you and I want you to be with me. Only with me."

Yaya swallowed hard, very aware that this speech was strong evidence of what the young girl felt for her. This was a precious present Tsubomi was offering her. A present others waited a lifetime for. Could she throw it away, just because she wanted fun?

And if she opted for fun, then Tsubomi wouldn't be her girlfriend any longer. That idea caused a wave of nausea to roll over her.

Tsubomi was so warm, so caring, so wonderful. She had helped her so much after Hikari hadn't returned her feelings and had become Etoile with Amane. The pink-haired girl had caught her as she fell, had allowed her to grieve for her loss and then helped her to get back onto her feet. Along the way, they had fallen in love.

And that was just it, wasn't it? She was, they were in love. So what did other girls,and the fun they might offer, matter?  
Yaya thought about Shizuma. She'd been the biggest player on Astrea Hill. The amber-eyed girl had always admired the former Etoile for her successes when it came to girls and flirting. Shizuma had always seemed so on-top of everything, so cool, so mysterious. And then came Nagisa. Shizuma still was gorgeous, cool, and mysterious. But she had ended her escapades, had calmed down. She and Nagisa seemed really, really happy.

Through several grapevines, Yaya had heard that Shizuma's playing around was just a way to deal with Kaori's death. Before Kaori, Shizuma had been a player, but not as badly as after her death.

Quite possibly, playing around wasn't something worth achieving, but just a way to deal with unhappiness.

With Tsubomi, Yaya was anything but unhappy. So why was she hesitating to give herself completely and exclusively to the girl she loved?

"Yaya?" Tsubomi looked uncertainly at the older girl, wondering why she wasn't saying anything.

A warm smile spread across the raven-haired girl's face as she looked at Tsubomi. Uncertainty, fear, and doubt were in her eyes. A wave of love poured through Yaya.

"I want to be with you, Tsubomi. Only with you, if that's what you want. I think a relationship is a challenge. And I want to conquer that challenge with you."

Tsubomi happily pulled Yaya into her arms.

"You're making me soooooooo happy" she whispered into the amber-eyed girl's ear.

"You're making me very, very happy, too." Yaya answered, smiling.

Their kiss deepened as they resumed their lovemaking.

Later, as both girls lay snuggled up to each other and were slowly drifting off to sleep, Yaya thought that their togetherness had had a new quality. It had seemed more intense, more real. If this was the way a relationship felt, then it was worth it.

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to focus on the relationship between these two and how it develops, so I didn't go into more detail concerning the intimacies...


	16. Shion and Chikaru

Nervously, the two student-council presidents walked toward a room, both thinking about how to tell the other what she felt.

With great presence of mind, Shion had grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses as they had left the living room. Maybe some alcohol would make things easier. It had certainly helped with Yaya. The blonde smiled, thinking about what she and Yaya had planned in order to woo Chikaru. She felt more prepared and ready to face her adored.

After closing the door, she turned to face Chikaru, a big smile on her face, thinking of how to start her seduction.

As soon as she looked at the beautiful face, the amber eyes, the warm smile, everything she and Yaya had talked about disappeared from her brain.

Chikaru felt extremely nervous. Alone with Shion was just what she'd wanted and had hoped for ever since Shizuma had explained how this party worked. Shion was so gorgeous, so wonderful. But she was also always so very busy, caught up in her duties as student-council president and schoolwork. There didn't seem to be any time to get close to her. And student-council meetings definitely weren't the place to flirt.

Now, here they were. All alone, without distractions. What in the world should she do?

Shion set the bottle on the bedside table.

"Do you want a glass?" she asked as she set two glasses next to the bottle.

"Hai, I would love some."  
The blonde picked up the bottle and opened it expertly, carefully pouring two glasses. As she handed one to Chikaru, their hands touched, causing both to shiver. Pretending not to notice, the girls sipped their champagne.

"So…what do you think of this party so far?" Shion asked.

Chikaru thought about the question. "Well, I think the concept is interesting. And I had a really good talk with Hikari-chan yesterday. But I'm surprised that Shizuma-sama invited to this party, I always thought she and Nagisa-chan were so happy together. What about you?"

"I think it's cool. But I've also been wondering about Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan."

They were silent for a moment.

"But, you know, I think that Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan have to take care of their problems themselves. As long as they don't want our help, we can't do anything. And maybe, there's nothing to it and we're just interpreting too much." Shion stated.

"Hai, you're right. But I think we have to take care of our friends and watch out for them. Maybe I'll try to talk to them next week."

The blond smiled. "Do that. You have a knack for finding the right words and making others feel better."  
The raven-haired girl blushed. "You really think so?"

"Hai. And I know I'm not the only one. You know that lots of girls come to you for advice."

"That's true. I'm glad if I can help someone."

"And they know that."

Silence resumed as both girls continued to sip champagne. Shion racked her brain for something to say or do. But Chikaru's presence so close was overwhelming. What she really wanted to do was take the amber-eyed girl into her arms and kiss her. But she couldn't do that.

Chikaru curiously eyed the Spican. Her behaviour was very uncharacteristic, the blond seemed nervous and unsure of herself. That was a side of Shion she hadn't seen before. In her eyes, it made the sapphire-eyed girl more approachable. But was that approachable enough for Chikaru to make a move? She wasn't sure.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me a bit strangely. Is anything wrong?"

"No. No, there's nothing wrong…I was just thinking." Chikaru blushed slightly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About…about…about…you." She finally said.

"About me?" Shion looked surprised. "What about me?"

"About how you seem different here than at school."

"Well, it's a different situation here."  
"Why does that make you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"Hai, you seem rather nervous."

"I…I am. But not really because of the situation. I'm nervous because of…you." Now it was Shion's turn to blush.

"You're nervous because of me?" Chikaru looked at her incredulously. "Why would you be?"

"Because I like you. A lot. And I don't know how to tell you how I feel or to show you and I have no idea how you feel about me."

Smiling, the raven-haired girl moved towards the blond.

"I really like you, too. And I also didn't know how to tell you and how you feel about me."

Shion raised her head and looked directly into the amber eyes. She saw happiness there, and something else. Moving forward, she placed her lips on the other girl's, kissing her gently. Chikaru returned the kiss just as gently, slipping her arms around the Spican.

"I'm so glad I came to this party and ended up here with you." Shion whispered as their lips parted.

"Me, too. And I'm glad that you like me, too."

"I've always liked you. More than liked you."

They stayed in their embrace, enjoying each other's closeness.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Chikaru asked after a while.

"Because…you're so friendly, so popular, so warm, so open. I didn't think you'd be interested in me. You seem to have so many hobbies and talents, I just felt uptight and boring compared to you."

"You're not boring! But you always seem to be busy with student-council things or schoolwork, so I never knew how to tell you how I feel."

Shion sighed. "I am always busy with things, you're right. I think this is the first weekend I've spent not working for the student-council since I became president."

"And it's not exactly killing you, is it?"

"No, it isn't. Actually, I'm feeling more alive than I've felt in a long time."

"You need more playtime in your life. And more friends." Chikaru smiled.

"You could be right. I've been feeling awfully lonely. Can you help me loosen up?"

"I'll help you." She gently kissed the blond.

As they came up for air after a long kiss, Shion pointed at the bed.

"Would a lesson in loosening up include spending a night cuddling and kissing in that bed?" she asked, a playful smile pulling at her lips.

"You're a fast learner." Chikaru grinned as she pulled her girlfriend toward the bed.

Both girls slipped under the covers and snuggled close to each other.

"I'm so happy to be with you." Shion said, her hands entwined in Chikaru's raven locks.

"I'm really happy, too. It's wonderful to be with you." She gently stroked the blond's back.

Feeling as if they had both finally come home, they fell asleep.


	17. Kaname and Shizuma

Kaname closed the door with her back, letting her eyes rake over the girl in the room with her.

"Hanazono, you play a dangerous game."

Green eyes calmly met her gaze. "I know."

"Danger suits me." Kaname drawled, smiling wickedly. "I know danger." She moved closer to the other girl until they were only inches apart. "I am danger. My love is danger."

Shizuma didn't blink an eye, didn't move. She just looked at the other girl. Kaname was surprised. This wasn't the usual way girls reacted to her danger-speech.

Most girls almost swooned when she came on to them, usually scared witless and willing to do anything she wanted.

"So, Hanazono, what is it about you that makes almost every girl on Astrea pant and drool when you walk by?" She asked, trying to get back onto familiar ground.

Shizuma smiled serenely. "If you are danger, I am mystery. Many girls like that." Kaname gaped. Shizuma's self-assurance unsettled her. Intrigued her. Aroused her.

Shizuma smiled mockingly. "Do you plan to do anything other than stand and stare at me for the next hour?"

A similar smile pulled at Kaname's lips. "To be honest, I have quite some different activities in mind. For one thing, I'd like to find out if all that gushing about your skills in bed is justified."

"That's a nice coincidence…I was wondering the same about your competence."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Kaname whispered and kissed Shizuma's lips.

Soft. Firm. Kaname leisurely explored those lips, enjoying their velvety texture, teasing soft moans from the other girl.

'This is so much better than I expected', the black haired girl thought to herself.

Then, Shizuma kissed her back. Kissed her softly. Kissed her teasingly. Kissed her temptingly. Tempted her until she pressed against the silver-haired girl, wanting more. Finally, Shizuma kissed her in earnest, passionately, sensually, leaving Kaname breathless.

She pulled back, gasping, and glanced at Shizuma. Rubies locked on emeralds. Equals. A split second later, both girls lunged at the other, tearing off clothing, wrestling momentarily for dominance. Kaname yielded, greatly aroused by the brief tussle, allowing Shizuma to push her down onto the bed and straddle her. With lust-fogged eyes, Kaname looked up at her expectantly.

Shizuma's hands slowly stroked the other girl's cheek, sliding down her neck to her collarbone, toward her breasts, lingering until the Spican moaned. Her soft, firm lips followed her hands, caressing Kaname from neck to stomach, hesitating, then moving lower with agonizing slowness, causing the black-haired girl to pant and gasp.

"Please…"

Her teasing seemed to go on forever.

"I can't…take…this…please…I…I need…"

Moving in endless milimeters, Shizuma's lips and tongue reached their destination. Kaname groaned and pushed her hips upward, wanting more. The silver-haired girl kissed and licked, caressed and stroked, pushing her toward climax. As she felt the younger girl nearing her peak, she all but stopped her efforts, stroking Kaname's thighs instead.

"Don't…stop…please…" Kaname panted.

The Miatorian repeated this procedure a few more times, before finally working her magic until the younger girl came explosively, this time not stopping before the ecstatic moans ended.

Shizuma crawled upward and dropped down beside the panting Spican. After a moment, Kaname turned toward her, a grin on her face.

"Now it's my turn." she whispered.

Shizuma closed her eyes, feeling the trails Kaname's hands, lips and tongue used to travel across her body, taking her time to caress the silver-haired beauty's breasts, tease her nipples. As the Miatorian was focused on the sensations on her chest, the Spican's hand snuck between her legs, causing Shizuma to gasp with surprise and lust. Kaname moaned as her fingers slid over the slippery skin, stroking, caressing. The black-haired girl moved upward, covering the former Etoile's lips with hers, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. The green-eyed woman stretched her body, straining closer toward the caressing hand. Kaname grinned, moving her hand just out of reach, so that only her fingertips touched Shizuma.

"I won't make it all that easy on you, after what you did to me," she whispered, a wicked smile on her face. Watching the former Etoile in her uncontrolled lust fascinated her, aroused her again. No girl she had been with had ever let go like that, given up all control. Kaname wondered if she had looked like that when Shizuma had caressed her. The Spican had certainly let go like never before.

"Kaname…" Shizuma moaned.

"I want to hear you beg."

"Please… Kaname, please…this is pure torture!"

"I know…" The black-haired woman continued her slight touches, adding feather light kisses on Shizuma's neck and breasts.

Shizuma buried her hands in her thick silver hair, gasping, moaning, not knowing how she could voice her lust as it intensified even more. She had never felt anything like this, and it didn't seem to be over any time soon. Her skin burned whenever Kaname touched her, every nerve tingling. She stretched even more, pushing her hips up.

"No, don't!" Sternly, the Spican pushed Shizuma's hips back onto the mattress.

Surprised, the green eyes flew open to check if the other woman was serious. The look in the rubies didn't leave any doubts. Kaname was used to command and she expected obedience.

Shizuma complied, strongly aroused. No one had ever tried to command her to do anything. But Kaname seemed so sure, so in control, that the Miatorian just went along with it.

"Come on, beg… if you want more"

"Please…I need…I…" the former Etoile moaned, barely realising what she was saying, completely caught up in her lust, in her burning body, waiting for the black-haired woman's next touch.

"More!" Kaname demanded.

"Please…touch me…oh God…please…"

"What do you want? Tell me!"

"I…I want you…to touch me…"

"Like this?" Kaname trailed butterfly kisses across Shizuma's stomach, allowed her nails to graze the older girl's ribs, causing her to shudder.

"No! More…not…not so light…please…you're driving me crazy!"

Kaname's lips closed on Shizuma's nipple, sucking hard, her free hand stroked across her leg with pressure, two fingers of her other hand slipped into the other girl.

"Oh God…yes…"Shizuma moaned loudly. Her hand settled on Kaname's wrist, guiding her fingers deeper.

Kaname's lips slipped lower, moving between the silver-haired girl's legs, sucking, her tongue licking, assisting her hand.

Shizuma lost herself in her lust, in the sensations Kaname was creating. As her body tension rose, the ruby-eyed woman hesitated, delaying, raising her head to look at Shizuma.

"Kaname! Don't stop, please don't stop!"

After a few seconds, the Spican obeyed, moving her hands. Completely fascinated, she watched Shizuma, observing the flushed face, the closed eyes, the expressions, the movement of the luxurious body. Kaname realised she wanted the climax badly, wanted to see the other girl explode.

Moments later, Shizuma felt the familiar waves rocking her body, with so far unknown intensity, releasing the tension. Her moaning rose to a gasping scream, continuing until the tension had left her body and she lay still, panting.

Kaname stretched out beside her, waiting until the older girl had caught her breath, gently pushing a strand of silver hair out of Shizuma's face.

The former Etoile finally turned her head and looked at the Spican.

"Oh God." She simply said. "I've never experienced anything like this."

"You were amazing." Kaname grinned. "And you really turned me on."

She shifted, pulling Shizuma on top of her.

"Do me."

Shizuma complied, sliding them both into a maelstrom of sensation again.

A felt eternity later, they both lay side by side, exhausted, sweaty. Their bodies were covered with bite marks and bruises.

Kaname swept damp hair out of her face.

"I guess that was more than one hour", she stated.

Shizuma groaned, rolled onto her stomach and checked the clock on the bedside table.

"You're right. Five." Her voice was a husky whisper.

"I need a shower." Kaname's voice was lower than usual, rasping slightly. She rolled off the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom, leaving Shizuma to ponder the past hours.

The silver-haired girl thought about Kaname's self-assurance, her experience, her dominance. She had been able to let go, to allow the other woman to take the lead. So far, the girls she had been with hadn't had much experience and had looked for guidance, often quite unsure of what they were doing. It had been nice, but Shizuma had never been able to just enjoy. And she'd never been with anyone who demanded and brought in own fantasies and wishes. She was certain that the possibilities of what she could experience with Kaname were far from exhausted. The former Etoile grudgingly admitted to herself that she was extremely curious.

But…Kaname…Kaname was not the person Shizuma had ever considered for a relationship. She enjoyed being adored by girls. Kaname would never do that. She was used to adoration herself. But was that important? Truth was, Shizuma had been bored. Sure, it had been fun to spend time with girls who adored her, who shivered at her touch, who wanted to learn from her. But after she'd spent some time with them, when nothing new happened, neither in bed nor out of it, the former Etoile became bored and moved on.

With Kaname, she wouldn't be bored, at least. But there was more to a relationship than not being bored. Shizuma wanted love, she wanted a partner, she wanted fun and passion and thrills in bed. And Kaname couldn't be that…could she?

At the same time, Kaname stood in the shower, hot water pounding her body. The last hours with Shizuma unsettled her. Until then, girls had swooned when she came on to them, had been scared of her, had adored her. The only one who hadn't so far had been Hikari – Kaname didn't want to think about those incidents. Momomi had been different as well, not being scared and timid, showing clearly that she wanted Kaname badly. But Momomi had been young and inexperienced, looking for a teacher. The black-haired girl had been more than willing to accept the job. But she'd never been able to let go, with Momomi still looking for guidance from her.

Shizuma, on the other hand, had experience en masse. The Spican had completely let go, had blissfully ignored any responsibility and had submitted to the former Etoile's doings. It had been incredible. She had never experienced anything like it before. And she had to admit that she wanted more. More of Shizuma. Her mind reeled with fantasies she longed to act out, now having finally found someone to experience them with. But seriously…Shizuma? Did she really think about a relationship with Shizuma? And anyway, a relationship was more than interesting sex…she was sure there had to be more. What did she share with Momomi? They were friends, Kaname supposed. Momomi supported the black-haired girl's schemes faithfully. She could rely on her. And Momomi adored her. But was there love between them? Kaname wasn't sure. She knew that she liked Momomi, which was more than she could say about most of her classmates. But love…love had to feel different. More intense, more passionate. And did Momomi love her? The other girl adored Kaname. But adoration wasn't love, wasn't the basis for a partnership. Momomi was nice and they got along, but it wasn't a partnership. For that, Momomi was too young, too inexperienced.

Kaname shook her head, trying to clear it. Those thoughts didn't get her anywhere. The black-haired woman turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy towel, rubbing herself dry vigorously. She dropped the towel onto the bathroom floor and returned to the bedroom, contemplating how to deal with Shizuma.

The silver-haired woman lay on the bed, a blanket covering her up to the hips. Kaname's eyes raked over the beautiful face, the full, sensuous breasts. Emerald eyes watched her solemnly.

"Well…" Kaname scratched her head, not knowing what to say or do. To her horror, she felt her face grow hot as she blushed. That hadn't happened since preschool.

Shizuma smiled.

"Kaname, it's in the middle of the night. You can either come to bed and sleep or stagger around the house, trying to find a free bed somewhere, probably waking everyone in the process." Invitingly, Shizuma lifted the blanket.

The black-haired girl hesitated.

"Come on, I'm tired." The former Etoile said, slightly impatient.

"Do you…d'you think you could…put some clothes on?" The Spican mumbled, blushing a deeper red.

Shizuma gaped at her.

"Are you serious?" Green eyes studied her speculatively. "You are serious. Okay", Shizuma reached for her lacy string and a t-shirt, "but I really don't see the point of this, after you've seen every square inch of me close up." She pulled on the clothes.

Kaname draped a similar array of clothing on her body, then climbed into bed. After the lights had been turned out, the girls lay in silence for a while.

"Kaname? Do you regret what happened?" Shizuma softly asked.

"I don't want to talk." The other woman replied harshly, turning her back on the former Etoile. A few moments later, she sighed.

"Well, I…I…oh, forget it."

Kaname wasn't used to talking about her feelings. It didn't feel comfortable, voicing what she barely dared to think about. And she really didn't feel like finding out why the sight of Shizuma's naked body had made her feel uncomfortable when she came back from the bathroom.

The green eyed woman heaved a sigh. She had really wanted to know what had been going through Kaname's mind, had wanted to understand the other girl. But she hadn't really expected a late-night heart-to-heart talk. Some things just were too unlikely to happen. She snuggled into a more comfortable position, waiting for sleep to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I admit it, this chapter is the reason I wrote the story. I had thought about the pairing Kaname-Shizuma and wondered how in the world I could find a way to try it. So I created the pickup party. I don't think the two would have spent a night together under other circumstances.

Well, I'm curious how you like this pairing, so please review!


	18. Sunday

On Sunday, Shizuma was woken by sunlight shining in her eyes. Groggily, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room. Kaname and her clothes were gone.

'Figures she'd get out of here as soon as possible.'

The emerald-eyed beauty got out of bed and took a shower before dressing in a pair of white jeans and a black top with spaghetti straps.

Her hair still wet, she went downstairs.

Miyuki and Amane were sitting on a sofa, completely caught up in feeding grapes to each other. Shizuma smiled at herself. So Miyuki had been the one Amane had wanted to impress.

Chikaru and Shion were on another sofa, the raven-haired girl sitting on the other's lap, talking animatedly about the student council.

Loud noises came from the kitchen. Curious, Shizuma entered and saw Yaya, Tsubomi, Nagisa and Tamao making breakfast for the gang. As Nagisa saw her, she paled.

"Shizuma, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure. Let's go outside."

As they went towards the beautifully landscaped garden, Shizuma noticed Kaname standing on wooden patio, holding a cup of coffee and staring off into space.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Shizuma asked after they had gone a small distance from the house.

"You know I spent last night with Tamao-chan."  
"Yes. So?"

Nagisa remained silent for a while. Then, suddenly, she stopped walking and grabbed Shizuma's shoulder, turning the silver-haired woman so she had to look at her.

"Shizuma, why did you plan this party?"

"I thought it would be fun to get away for a weekend."

"But you could have invited our friends to the summer home without planning a pickup party. We could've just gone here and spent time together."

"Oh, come on, Nagisa. As soon as you'd gotten the invitation and found out that Tamao-chan had gotten one as well, you were excited beyond belief. You couldn't wait for Friday to arrive. And the others felt the same way, everyone was excited and wanted to know what would happen."

"But why didn't you tell me that you had planned this?"

"Why should you have more information than the others? It made the whole adventure more exciting for you. And anyway, if I had told you, you would've wanted to know all about the party before we even left school."

Nagisa was quiet as she thought about this. Shizuma was right, she supposed.

"Why the pickup-theme? Were you so desperate to sleep with other girls?" the redhead asked pointedly.

"I thought it would add some spice. And nobody was forced to sleep with anyone. The rules were clear. You had to spend one hour with the person whose number you drew, and you were only allowed to do things both of you felt comfortable with. If that includes sleeping with another girl…" The former Etoile shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question."

Shizuma sighed, annoyed. "No, I wasn't desperate to sleep with other girls. If I had wanted to do that, I'd have had enough opportunities on Astrea, without having to go through all this planning." The emerald-eyed beauty was slowly getting angry. Why in the world was Nagisa giving her the third degree?

Nagisa didn't quite know why she was so furious at Shizuma. The doubts about their relationship and the night with Tamao were definitely part of it. And the fact that she didn't know what had happened between Shizuma and Amane. Or her and Kaname. Kaname's behaviour that morning had been rather strange. The Spican had come into the kitchen, grumbled something that definitely hadn't sounded like 'Good morning', thrown Nagisa a nasty glare and had disappeared with a cup of coffee.

"Why did you bother to point out that you'd spent the night with Tamao-chan? I know you did. I also know that you spent the night before with Tsubomi-chan."

Nagisa blushed bright red.

"I…I…had sex with Tamao-chan."

An indefinable feeling ran through Shizuma. It wasn't a bad feeling, exactly. It just felt…strange.

"And?"

"What do you mean?" The redhead looked puzzled.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me if it meant nothing."

"You're right. It meant a lot to me. It made me feel really, really good."

Shizuma smiled. "If it made you feel good, then that's something positive, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. Because you and I are in a relationship. I shouldn't even have sex with anybody else." Tears formed in Nagisa's eyes.

Shizuma slipped her arms around the young girl.

"Hey, don't cry. Remember, there weren't any relationships this weekend."

"I know." Nagisa sighed heavily.

"If it isn't that, then what is it?"

"I…I would…I would really want to do that more often."

"What? Have sex with others?"

"No. With Tamao-chan."

Shizuma looked at Nagisa thoughtfully.

"Do you just want sex with her or is there more?"

"What do you mean, more?"  
"Are you talking about sex or about a relationship."

Nagisa thought about that for a while.

"I don't think I could just have sex with Tamao-chan. She's my best friend, and I realized I feel much more for her. It goes beyond sex." she finally said.

"So what does that mean for us?" the former Etoile asked quietly, already knowing what was coming.

"I…I don't know."

"Well, I doubt Tamao-chan would be willing to share you with me."

"I doubt that, too." Nagisa said haltingly, looking flustered.

"Nagisa, you have to decide whether you want to be with me or with Tamao-chan."

"I know…I just don't know what to do." She bit her lip. "Shizuma, are you really and truly happy with me?"

Shizuma knew her answer could make the decision easier or more difficult for her girlfriend. She decided honesty would be the best course of action.

"No, I'm not. There are things I would like to have that we can't have together." she answered truthfully.

"I'm not completely happy with you, either." Nagisa whispered.

Shizuma hugged her tightly.

"Then I guess I'll wish you and Tamao-chan the best of luck."

"Thanks. But…but what about you?" Nagisa's face looked worried.

The former Etoile laughed. "Don't worry about me, Nagisa. I'll manage. Even if I'm single for a while. You've given me my composure back and shown me that I can fall in love after losing Kaori. I know I'll be able to go on. You've done a lot for me, Nagisa. Now go on and be truly happy. You deserve that."

"Will we still be friends?" the redhead asked meekly.

Shizuma tightened her hold on the young girl. "Always," she whispered. "I'll always be there for you."

"And I'll be there for you."

"Thank you. Now go on and tell Tamao-chan the good news."  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"I'll stay here for a few more minutes."  
As Shizuma watched Nagisa run off, bittersweet emotions took hold of her. Letting Nagisa go had been the right thing for both of them. Especially now that she had Kaname on her mind. She wondered what the Spican had been thinking, standing on the patio.

* * *

Kaname was still standing on the patio when Momomi walked out, gently laying a hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder.

"Hey, here you are." she said softly.

"Hey, Momi. How was your night?" Kaname turned to look at her lover.

"It was…very interesting." the brown-haired girl carefully said.

"What do you mean, interesting?"

"Well, I had a wonderful time with Hikari-chan."

Kaname snorted. "Really? I would've thought you'd fall asleep from boredom."

"Kana, be nice."

"Okay, okay. So it was interesting and wonderful. And you're telling me this because…?"

Momomi sighed heavily. "I'm telling you because I realized I want to be with Hikari."

Kaname turned, startled. "What? You're breaking up with me for that little kid?"

"She's not a little kid! She's a beautiful, thoughtful, gentle, caring young woman!"

"Oh, and all of a sudden, you want gentle in your life."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I have always wanted that in my life, actually."

Kaname stared at her, not believing what she was hearing.

"I want to have a real relationship with Hikari, filled with love and understanding for each other. I'm tired of scheming, and I'm tired of sneering at others who talk about their emotions. I want to talk about emotions, about future plans, about dreams." The brown-haired girl answered.

"But seriously, she really is just a kid. Hell, I bet she hasn't done more than kiss Ootori."  
"So what? When we got together, I was as innocent as Hikari is now."

Kaname sighed.

"So you're serious about this?"  
"Yes, Kaname, I am." Momomi said softly.

"Then…well, I hope you'll be happy with Konohana."  
"I will be. Thank you, Kaname." She gently kissed her former girlfriend's forehead. Then she moved toward the patio door.

"Momomi?"  
"Yes?" She turned around.

"I'll always be there for you. And I hope we can stay friends."  
Momomi smiled. She knew what these words had cost Kaname.

"We'll always be friends, Kaname. And I'll always be there for you, too."

She entered the house, leaving Kaname alone on the patio.

* * *

Later in the day, after a long breakfast without Kaname, who had just grabbed some bread and a banana and had gone outside again, everybody packed their belongings and cleaned the worst part of the mess. The rest would be taken care of by the staff, as Shizuma had assured them.

The bus arrived to take the girls back to the school. As everyone climbed in, Shizuma mused at the newly formed couples. Miyuki and Amane, Hikari and Momomi, Yaya and Tsubomi, Shion and Chikaru, Tamao and Nagisa. All of them blissfully happy. The former Etoile climbed into the front seat, just as Kaname scrambled into the seat way in the back.

The bus drove off, with its load of chattering girls, of which only two were quietly staring out the window.


End file.
